Human beings are very conscious of their appearance and especially of the hair on their heads. Over the years, many formulations and treatments have been proposed to treat the hair and the scalp with objectives ranging from the curing of baldness to the cleansing of the hair. Mathews et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,351 disclose a scalp treatment for reduction of hair loss which contains a chelating agent, a surfactant, a conditioner, a vitamin derivative and other ingredients. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,607 to Jones discloses a hair dressing including petrolatum, a wax, a surfactant, and a hydrolyzed protein. A beautifying hair kit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,529 issued to Roberts. The kit contains urea, glyoxal and hydrolyzed protein together with other components. Lundmark, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,164 discloses a hair treatment composition containing panthenol, allantoin and monohydric alcohol as essential ingredients. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,035, Cheminto discloses a hair conditioner containing disodium cocoamphodiacetate, panthenol, polysorbate 80, astringents, nutrients and herb extracts.
Also, various compositions for skin treatment have been disclosed. Goodman et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,659, discloses a skin treatment preparation which includes a homopolymer, a polyamino sugar condensate, soy protein, amino acids, polysorbate 80, natural oils, panthenol and allantoin acetyl methionine. Taitler et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,855 discloses a cosmetic and dermatological composition containing .gamma.-linolenic acid obtained from vegetable oils such as borage seed oil. A wound and burn dressing containing gellan gum is disclosed by Mahoney in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,477.
The composition of the present invention, when used in a regular regimen, include components which improve the overall health of the person's hair and scalp and produce hair which has improved appearance due to the improved hair thickness and hair fullness.
Thus, although some of the components of the present composition have been used for hair treatment and other components have been used for various skin treatments, no one has disclosed a composition which includes the materials of the present invention prepared by the method disclosed herein.